Jay
Jay Furor is the known head-hunter/mercinary of the site. Personality She generally acts very spiteful to everyone. Even for a mercenary, she shows no good feelings. This is mainly due to her past. She was poor in her earlier years and grew a hard shell over her heart to protect herself. She figured if she hated everything and everyone, no one could touch her emotions, such as someone she knew dying. This outer shell would later be both her biggest strength and her ultimate weakness. She is also sadistic and enjoys killing people for pay or simply to collect their head. This is mostly because of the fact that she was forced to kill her parents and family in order to survive a raid by a gang. She found that she liked slaughtering people and this slowly grew into her passion. She has been described often as psychotic and insane by those few who had heard of her. In addition to that, she is also slightly masochistic, enjoying battle only when the opponent is strong enough to land several attacks against her. She is very unremorseful as well, mainly because of the above two traits, her sadisticness, and spite. She neither overly enjoys or feels guilt over killing people. her unremorsefullness is a good trait for her because if she enjoyed killing too much, she would be caught or off-guard in a fight. But if she felt guilt during a fight, she would be hesitant and easy to kill. Thus, she just doesn't care when it comes to that. But she isn't all bad. She also has a slight bit of compassion in her, mostly for the poor and ill treated. This is because she grew up the same way. She wants nothing more than to help others live more decent lives, even if it means taking down every single corrupt person in this world to obtain that state of world peace. Appearance Jay has a basically average appearance with some minor differences and a few major ones. She has dark blonde hair in a ponytail over one shoulder. She keeps it in this style no matter where she is, on a mission, or asleep. Her eyes are steelish grey and normally in a constant glare, though she can change that factor if she needs to seem friendly or sad. She is thin and tall but also muscular. She has fairly light skin, but not pale. She wears a black tube top with a pair of black jeans and no shoes. She also wears special skin toned gloves and socks over her automail, with toes on the socks for added realism. Both of her arms, as well as one leg, knee down, and the other from her lower thigh down are automail, because of an accident during one of her missions. Her voice is pretty similar to Kylie Minogue in her song "In Your Eyes"(google it. xD), though she can easily manipulate it to make her voice sound different. That skill is a neccesity for some missions, whenever she gets an offer. History Jay grew up poor in the slums of Amestria. She enjoyed her simple life there for several years. But at the age of five, she realized that life there was horrible and that the slums were simply where Amestria kept the poorest people out of the rest of the nation. She stopped enjoying anything and refused to do anything as well. By the age of seven, she was tired of living and attempted to kill herself. When her parents stopped her, she was furious and went to her room in anger. Later on that year, when a gang robbery took place, a gang member forced her to choose her life or her parents lives, while holding her at gunpoint. She quickly chose to kill her family in order to survive. After killing them, she began collecting their heads and mounting them on the wall of her home. She also began a scrapbook of her kills. She left town at the age of 9, slightly guilty over what she had done. Having left the slums, a young Jay would go out into the rest of Amestris and see some other places where suffering had occured. In order to make a living, she decided to become a mercenary for hire. At first, no one would accept her or give her a job due to her age. Finally, however, someone had her assassinate an advisor to a minor militant. She agreed to do the job for around 200 cens (Amestrian Money) and after several months, accomplished it. She would still have much difficulty finding jobs and thus became a thief, having to raid other peoples homes for food and water. This new life was still very ard and she barely struggled to survive living in that way. She found this life to be much the same as her old one. It was dull, painful and full of hardship. She came several times to the brink of giving up and in the end, decided to stay on as a poor, unwanted assassin. But that life wasn't good enough. She knew that she would want much better. So, in the end, she also decided that she would strive to gain fame as a killer. Knowing that that would be a very hard goal to accomplish, she set out on a goal to work her way up through the ranks of mercenaries by taking down authorative figures and turning in the corpse, minus the head, to the biggest buyer. This would give her everything she needed. Money, fame, and a good reputation as an above average bounty hunter. But first she would need to find a way to become the best. She would need training and more skills. She knew what to do. She would try to become the most versatile assassin she can. Trivia *Jay and Slink (another OC) were the product of need. xD Darkamaru was a mercenary in an RP and thus, needed a team. Jay was his right hand in his group. *She has automail limbs because her real ones were destroyed in an explosion during her travels. *Her player was Darkmaru on V1... and very, VERY, weird. Category:Civilian